


Aternative Prom Night

by AccroV



Series: Professors and love [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, First Dance, First Kiss, From bestfriends to boyfriends, High School, I am in love with my bestfriend, In this fiction we talk about embarrassing things, M/M, Mention of non supportive parents, Prom Night, When your boyfriend's mum gives you a sex talk, little bit of angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccroV/pseuds/AccroV
Summary: Aziraphale is in love with his best friend, Anthony J. Crowley. They are going to the prom together. He know he should confess. He must confess. Will he confess ?(This chapter is an alternative ending to chapter 12 on my main story. You can read it alone but, it will have more meaning if you read the original chapter first.)





	Aternative Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> TW : mention of homophobia (Aziraphale's parents)
> 
> If you want to subscribe, don't forget to subscribe to the serie or my main story not this one shot :D

Aziraphale had been nervous for several days and he sincerely hoped that the prom would finally arrive in order to stop his nerves. He hadn't talked to Anthony yet. He wanted to talk to him, really. He had so much to say to him. Things like 'I think of you all the time when we're not together', 'my writing notebook is full of words for you', 'today I spent an hour making hearts in the margin of my notebook thinking of you'. That kind of thing.

The problem was: he had no idea how to approach the subject. Crowley spent most of his time with Aziraphale but maybe he had someone in mind? After all, he was so interesting and exuberant... Of course, he did not go unnoticed and had a certain reputation in high school but that's also why Aziraphale loved him so much. He took him out of his comfort zone and made him discover so many things.

The blond sighed. How was he supposed to ask him to go to the ball with him? There were only two weeks left and then, after the prom, Crowley would go on vacation with his parents. It was therefore necessary to have a plan and it was not to his parents that Aziraphale could turn to make it. He knew what they thought of his sexual attraction. He was hiding it for the moment and he was looking forward to going to university. Independence was going to have a very good side. No more fear and hiding. And, Crowley was going to a university that was only a two-hour drive from his, it would be convenient. I mean, if he could talk to him...

So, he found himself a week before the prom, still not saying anything and not daring to ask Anthony if he was going with anyone. He was on Anthony’s bed like most Saturdays. He was pretending to write something in his notebook when in fact he was thinking of all the possible ways to discuss the subject when Crowley's mother came knocking on the door.

"Do you guys want something to drink or something to eat? "she asked.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Crowley." He remembered that he was supposed to call her by her first name. "Catherine! I’m good." 

"What about you, Anthony?"

"No, thanks, Mom. »

"If you want something, don't hesitate to _ask_! " There was something about her tone when she said _ask_. Aziraphale was wondering if it was a secret code between the Crowleys. Anthony and his mother had the kind of relationship that allowed them to share secret codes like that. The redhead growled and his mother left.

A few minutes later, he felt Crowley put down his sketchbook and turn to him. Aziraphale pretended to be very focused on his own notebook.

"Hey Aziraphale," that was enough for Aziraphale to turn to him. "you're going to the prom with someone next week?"

"I thought we were going together, dear. Why? You're going with someone?" _Oh no_, thought Aziraphale, _I should have asked him, didn't I? He's going to tell me that obviously he has someone he's going to take to the dance. I should have known better and been faster._ He tried to smile but he wasn't sure he was going to be very convincing.

"No, no, no, no. I wanted to go with you. So it's perfect."

"Oh, yes, tickety-boo." Aziraphale shouted inwardly for joy. They were going to the prom together and everything would be perfect at last! He almost wanted to kiss him here and now, but he held back. He had to change the subject before doing this and change it quickly. "Do you know what you're wearing?"

"No, not yet, I have a lot of options in my closet. What about you?" It was certain that whatever Crowley would choose, it would be beautiful. He had a sense of fashion that he himself didn't have. Aziraphale, however, loved the outfit he will wear for the prom.

"I think I know, but I won't tell you!" In his mind, his outfit was after all a bit like a combat costume. He didn't want to reveal it too soon. 

"Oi, that's not cool, angel!" Aziraphale shivered when he heard this nickname as he did every time Crowley said it.

A few hours later, Catherine and Aziraphale found themselves alone in the car. Anthony's mother would bring him home every time he spent an afternoon at their house, which was almost every weekend. Meanwhile, they were talking about everything and nothing. Catherine often asked him how high school was going and if he was doing well. She always congratulated him if he had received a good grade or encouraged him to do better for the next time. She was more of a mother than his own and, at that time, Aziraphale really needed a mother. When she parked in front of the Fell house, he did not immediately get out of the car as usual.

"Aziraphale, we have arrived. Are you all right?" Her voice betrayed her concern and Aziraphale could not help but speak.

"Catherine, do you think it's wrong for a boy to love another boy?" He avoided her gaze but felt it on him.

"Why are you asking me this question Zira?" She was the only one who could call him Zira. 

"Because I know what my parents think." She would understand with this answer, he knew it.

"Well, I think your parents are wrong. You can love whoever you want and however you want. You know about Anthony, right?" He nodded. They didn't really talk about it just when Anthony was talking about his crushes he had had, there were girls and boys. "Me and his father, support him. And, I know I can also speak for my husband when I tell you that we also support you, Zira. Are you in love?" He nodded shyly, to tell her that he was. "Does he know?" He didn't know if she had understood, but she was insightful. His silence was enough for her. "You should tell him. I'm sure everything will be fine. And we will be there.” If he had any doubt that she knew, now he was sure.

Aziraphale turned his gaze to her. He must have had a red face. He met her gaze, which was sweet and maternal. She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

"I know everything seems hard at the moment, scary and unknown but you're not alone, Zira. In a few years, you will look back at this moment and think about how all this seemed so huge and insurmountable to you, but then it will only be a vague memory.”

"Thank you Catherine." he simply replied. Because he didn't know how to tell her that what she had just said meant so much to him.

In his bed, he thought about this conversation and about how lucky he was in his life

\----

A week later, the blond guy was waiting for Anthony in his living room. He wanted to touch his bow-tie but he knew very well that if he did, he would undo it again. When Anthony appeared on the stairs, Aziraphale felt as if someone had just hit him in the stomach. His look was rather ‘feminine’ and the blond found him absolutely perfect. His hair was the main element of Aziraphale's shock. It had been perfectly braided and brought out Crowley's face. If he had worn a dress, he could not have been more perfect than he was now.

"Hello, Crowley. I really like your outfit." Was the only thing Aziraphale could say once Anthony was near him and he smelled his perfume. _You idiot, you couldn't find anything else to say ?!_

"Thank you Aziraphale, you're not bad either." _If only he knew..._

Going to a high school prom sounded like a wedding rehearsal. The two friends had put on a suit whose colours were obviously diametrically opposed. They had to undergo a photo session imposed by Crowley's father, which Aziraphale appreciated. He could have the pictures later and secretly (or not) set them as his computer's wallpaper later if the evening went as he wanted. His only regret was not to have kissed the redhead's cheek on one of the photos. As Anthony disappeared to get his sunglasses before leaving, Aziraphale went out with Catherine to join her in the car. When he watched Crowley join them, he could not take his eyes off him. However, he had to stop looking when he got into the car. As he looked up, Aziraphale saw Catherine's eyes and she winked at him. She knew. 

The prom was a real delight for him. He forced Crowley to take pictures together and smiled like an idiot when the photographer showed them the result on the camera screen. The music that was playing had the advantage that you could actually dance to it. He and Anthony were not good dancers but it didn't matter. The feeling of being in a bubble of happiness surpassed all other emotions. There was absolutely no room for embarrassment that night.

At one point in the evening, Aziraphale felt melancholic. This evening marked the end of their high school years. The two friends would soon be adults, well, almost. They would go to university and no longer be at home with their parents or so close to each other. This simple idea made him so sad. They had gotten used to seeing each other almost 6 days a week during the years they had spent together. Obviously, they had to evolve, grow, and that would certainly have its good sides, but the distance would be a bad side. Crowley was going to learn to drive in August so maybe it wouldn't be so hard. And if not, there would be the train. Aziraphale was thinking about all this when he was interrupted by Anthony. 

"Are you all right, Angel?"

"Mmmmh? Yes, very well, thank you, Anthony."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I just didn't realize until now that our high school years ended tonight. Things are going to change and I don't really like that idea."

"Sometimes change can be cool too. Come on, let's dance so you don't have to think about all this."

Crowley was right the change also had its good sides and for the moment he could just enjoy what he had. He and the redhead continued to dance and drink (juices, alcohol was forbidden by the school) all evening until the last song arrived. It was a slow one. So cliché. Fortunately, Crowley, faithful to himself, invited him to dance with a reverence, which increased the stress for Aziraphale. He put his arms around his friend's thin waist and his friend’s arms were put around his neck. Their bubble closed around them and for a few minutes there was only them and the music.

They were so good together. It was fate, wasn't it? As in these romantic comedies for teenagers, which he had to watch to please his friend. Their foreheads met at the end of the song and Aziraphale wanted to put his lips against those of his friend. The feeling had invaded him all at once, a wave that had crashed against his body but as the song ended, he realized that they were not alone. He preferred it to happen when they were alone, just in each other's company (Yeah, he chickened out, he knew, you don't have to tell him). They split up and the smile on Anthony's face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

When they left the room and joined Catherine, they held hands. She tilted her head slightly, asking a silent question. He answered with a silent ‘no’ on his mouth and a hand movement. She seemed exasperated. It wasn't his fault, though! Then, Crowley's mother dropped him off in front of his house and he thanked them both politely before getting out of the car.

On his way to the front door, he began to swear and curse. How could he let his chance slip away? When would he get another one? Never again! Anthony was going to go to university, meet great people who would obviously all be in love with him because frankly who wouldn't be! And Aziraphale would be unhappy and would have to pretend, when he received the few messages from time to time, that his old best friend would send him to tell him how great his life was, how great the person he was dating was and how he would like to one day present his love to his best friend. He stopped himself from crying, it could wait for his room.

"Angel, can we talk?" Aziraphale turned around and Anthony was in front of him, beautiful in the moonlight. The urge to cry was growing stronger and stronger. He wanted to run away.

"Your mother will be waiting for you, Anthony. We can totally talk tomorrow if you want." He prayed that he would let him go home or he would cry on Crowley's shoulder and ruin their friendship forever.

"No, no, no, no, don't worry, I have my mother's permission and it can't wait. Please." His friend looked panicked and he couldn't leave him as difficult as the situation was for him.

"Okay, come with me to the garden."

The few steps that took them to access the garden allowed him to refocus and swallow his tears. If his best friend needed him, he'd be there. After all, Anthony was always there for him. He had to return the favor. When they arrived in the garden, he turned and saw more anxiety on the redhead's face than he had ever seen before. However, he knew he had to wait for his friend to speak first.

"I.... uh... well, I wanted to tell you that..." Aziraphale was beginning to worry. What was so important that Crowley let his mother wait in the car and come and talk to him without waiting the next day. _Oh..._ understood Aziraphale, _he will break our friendship now that we are going to university._ The tears came to his eyes but he had to be strong.

"Anthony, are you all right?" _Please don't do this. Please, let's stay best friends._

His mind went into a succession of 'please' 'please' 'please' and he could not help but put his hand on Anthony's cheek, a farewell, a last contact. When he felt Crowley's warm hand on his cheek, he stopped breathing. He saw Anthony close his eyes and move towards him. As a reflex, he also closed his eyes before he felt a pressure on his lips. Lips. Crowley's lips. His best friend's lips, whom he secretly loved, were on his. There. Now. It only lasted a few seconds and he opened his eyes again. When Crowley looked into his eyes, the stress became visible on his face. 

"Angel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

What? Why? It was exactly what Aziraphale wanted! He didn't want an apology. He wanted to do it again. And that's what he did.

He put his hand behind Crowley's neck and crushed his lips against his own again. It was the first time he had ever kissed anyone. Technically the second time, it was their second kiss. The feeling was perfect, invasive. He could taste Crowley's lips. He never wanted to taste anything else in his life (apart from crêpes, maybe). Their lips danced together and when they separated, he put a rebellious strand of hair back behind Anthony's ear.

"I love you, Anthony.”

In the end, it was much easier to say than he had thought. If he thought he saw Anthony's most beautiful smile after their slow dance, Aziraphale had made a big mistake. Crowley had the sweetest, most beautiful smile the blond had ever seen. His eyes were sparkling in the light of the moon and the streetlamps. He seemed to be the happiest person in the world.

"I love you too, Angel!”

The blond boy's heart missed a beat. He wanted to hear that over and over and over again. Maybe he could hear it again before he left and had to go home. Home... to his parents... While he was so happy now.

"Do you think your mother would allow me to sleep at your place?" It made so much more sense to be in the Crowleys' house. He considered it almost like his own with people closer to him than his own family. And with his new boyfriend.

"We'll ask her!” 

Crowley took his hand and they left the garden to get back to the the car. Catherine was waiting for them, standing outside the car on the passenger's side. Aziraphale checked that all the lights coming from his house were off. He didn't want to be seen by his parents now.

They had no time to say anything when Catherine saw their joined hands.

"It's about time! Have you finally admitted your feelings to each other?" Aziraphale looked away and did not answer while blushing. He heard no comments from Crowley and a quick glance revealed that he had done the same thing. "I suppose you want Zira to come and sleep at home." Catherine continued. Both nodded. "Well, that's okay. But I warn you that we're going to have a conversation on the way home and you're not going to like it. In the car.”

The two exchanged an interrogating look and Anthony shrugged his shoulders as he sighed. Whatever was going to happen would happen anyway, they weren't going to escape it. Both went up to the back of the car to continue holding hands, which Catherine accepted. When she started talking, they understood why she had warned them.

"Well." Oh, a conversation that started like that would necessarily be uncomfortable. "You are both educated, responsible and adult this year but I also know what it's like to be in love at your age. Me and Daniel trust you." Did she talk to Crowley's father about this before? Did they know before Crowley and he had admitted it. Aziraphale was beginning to panic. "It is normal to want to express your love in a physical way." Oh no. "However, it is important to take precautions. You have to use condoms, boys, even if it's your first time." The blond was so shocked to hear an adult talk freely about sex in front of her child that he said nothing. Crowley, however, replied.

"MMMMMMMUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM"

"Don’t ‘mum’ me Anthony! You're going to have to go through this speech and if you think it's easy for me you're wrong but it's necessary. Understand?" When they didn't answer anything, she continued. "It will also be good to do blood tests to make sure you have nothing. We will always respect your privacy. If your room door is locked, Anthony, you know we never come in and it will stay like this. We trust you to be responsible and honest." She looked at them in the inner mirror of the car and Aziraphale met her eyes. He was ashamed to death, but he admired her so much. "And Zira, we are here for you concerning your family." Anthony squeezed his hand slightly to let him know that he was there too. "Whether you want to tell them tomorrow or later, we will be there to support you." Aziraphale wanted to throw himself into her arms. It was also thanks to her that he could be here today, Anthony's hand in his own. "That's it with the uncomfortable conversation," she ended and parked the car, "we arrived. You can run into Anthony's room to avoid me if you want.”

Anthony opened the door for Aziraphale before he even had time to do anything. He took his hand, both of them quickly said good night to Catherine who got out of the car and they ran to take refuge in Crowley's room. Once the door was closed, they looked at each other and laughed. They had just experienced the most embarrassing moment of their lives. Once the laughter was over, Aziraphale approached the redhead, put his arms around his waist and stayed for a few moments in a perfect hug. He felt the other's arms hugging him. He was safe in that room. After a while, Crowley broke the silence.

"I can't believe my mother gave us a speech about sex." Aziraphale heard the smile in his voice.

"I have no problem seeing your mother take care of that. I am waiting for another speech from your father.” He could already see him telling them how happy he was for them and how sorry he was for what his wife had said, but that it was a necessary evil. Anthony's father was that kind of father.

"Yes, you're probably right." Crowley stopped and Aziraphale heard him think. "You know that... well, I... We don't have to..."

The blond slowly backed away and kissed his cheek. "I know. I'm already having a hard time believing you're my boyfriend, dear. We have plenty of time for that."The tension being palpable, he decided to change the subject. "Where did you put my pajamas?" He came to sleep so often that he had pajamas in Anthony's closet "just in case".

"Drawer at the bottom right. I'll let you change, I have to take all this off." He pointed to his face and makeup. "It's very unpleasant to sleep with.”

After a quick kiss on the forehead, Crowley picked up his pajamas and left for the bathroom leaving Aziraphale alone. He took his pajamas out of the drawer and changed. He took his phone and sent a message to his mother saying he was at the Crowley’s house. His parents would be pissed but it was worth it. Then, he slipped into Anthony's bed. They had already slept in the same bed and each time, Aziraphale wanted to be pressed against his friend. He was going to be able to cuddle with his boyfriend now, which was even better. He turned off the ceiling light for a little lamp near the bed and waited, nervously.

After returning from the bathroom, Crowley joined him in bed and turned to face him. Aziraphale admired his long, detached hair and succumbed to his deep desire to pass his hand through his curls. He noticed the slight reddening on Anthony's cheeks and removed his hand.

"Hey," said Aziraphale.

"Hey!" Anthony replied. 

They continued to look into each other's eyes as if they were seeing each other for the first time.

"So... boyfriend?" Anthony asked, whispering as if his parents would hear them. Aziraphale could not help but smile stupidly.

"Yes. If you want." He was nervous. He had rarely felt so nervous. 

"Of course that's what I want, angel! I love you.” Hearing it a second time in one evening filled the blond boy's heart with joy. He felt like he was flying like a real angel.

"Perfect then. I love you too." He was sure he was blushing. He had to say something. "You know, it was the first time I kissed someone. I'm glad it's you.” 

"At the risk of disappointing you, angel, you weren't my first kiss." Crowley had a smirk on his face and Aziraphale knew what was happening. "I kissed Lisa when I was six."Aziraphale pretended to have a shocked look before he started laughing.

He was quickly joined by Crowley. Before he had even finished laughing, Aziraphale pressed his lips on the redhead's again. They both stopped laughing all of a sudden and changed positions slightly to make the most out of it. After a while, their lips parted and another world of kisses opened to them. They stopped quickly, their breathing having accelerated.

Without a word, Anthony huddled up to Aziraphale and laid his head on his chest, lacing one of their hands’ fingers together. They stood there without saying anything, Anthony stroking his forearm. With his eyes closed, he took advantage of the sensation. He was half asleep when he heard a "good night angel". Depositing a kiss on Crowley's head, Aziraphale thought about how much growing up would have its advantages. Then he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, happy ending right ? :D I am thinking I could write another story about them based on this but hey, I have so much to write already. 
> 
> If you want me to write a one shot based on my main story, feel free to ask. 
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel my writing <3
> 
> Thanks to my amazing proofreader [@Lovethistoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethistoomuch/pseuds/Lovethistoomuch) who made me write this one shot !


End file.
